


Feeling Infinite

by Estirose



Category: Lemmings (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: They trust in The Hand.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Feeling Infinite

The Hand always told the Lemmings what to do. 050 knew this as well as any of the others.

The group of them had been traveling for a long time, and knew there was even farther to go. Sometimes their travels took them to green land with no obstacles. More often, though, it was through rough terrain that The Hand always guided them through. The Hand always knew what the Lemmings needed to do to get safely to the next stretch of greener land.

050 was no philosopher or engineer - none of their group was - but The Hand's general plan was clear. One or two of the Lemmings - sometimes three - went ahead and cleared out all the obstacles so the rest of them could pass through. Sometimes that meant bashing their way through an obstacle. Sometimes it was building stairs. A lot of it was building stairs. It seemed like if not enough of them were able to travel through to the greener lands, they were sent back to do it again. They'd discussed it extensively among themselves, and none of them were sure why.

Sometimes 050 was at the beginning of the group. Sometimes they were at the end. Sometimes they were at the group waiting at the middle. The numbers that the Lemmings had given each other had no significance other than one had counted and numbered each one of them on a slow trip through one of the greener lands, before they'd dropped through a pit into another rough area.

This time around, 050 had landed second. 026 had landed first. The Hand touched 050 and 050 knew they had to block. There was no purpose for them other than this. 050 would compare information with 026 later. The Hand touched 050 again and they knew they were a bomber, destined to explode. Which they did, knowing that this would allow the others to take a safe path. That was how the Hand worked.

050 wasn't upset. They would find themselves in the green lands with the others. The Lemmings trusted in The Hand. Even if The Hand made errors, the Lemmings could always come back to try a rough land again. None of them disappeared forever. They always came back.

They reappeared in the green area, and 026 hugged them briefly. They chatted briefly with each other, 026 telling 050 about the staircase they'd had to build and the rock they'd had to bash through before the group could travel safely. This greener area was shorter than 050 would have liked, and the group found themselves dropping through a pit again.

This time, each of them had to dig down to safety. This time, The Hand missed sometimes and some of them splatted. Not enough of them came got to the next greener land; all of them could tell as the pit appeared right in front of the group instead of them being able to travel in the greener land for a while. They tried again, and this time The Hand was more certain and each of them dug down, landed safely, and the group found itself traveling onward once more.

Every level would be different somehow. They could only trust The Hand would help them make it through. And they did. They always did.


End file.
